


Warm Mornings and Gentle Rains

by KinWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jack is mentioned in passing by geoff, M/M, SO, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: Upon rain clouds rolling in, a heist is reschedule. This is what Gavin and Michael get up to.ORthis is the fluffiest thing ive ever written and im gonna cry cause its adorable





	Warm Mornings and Gentle Rains

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote for a friend of mine who had a rough day. Love that guy and wanted to cheer him up a bit!

Michael drifts into consciousness with a heavy weight settled across his chest and feeling much too warm in their bed.  _ Their bed _ . The thought makes him giddy, happiness making his chest feel fit to burst. He shifts a bit, kicking the covers down so they pool around his and Gavin’s knees instead. Nearly groaning as the cool air of the room hits his overheated skin.

Feeling Gavin stir against his chest, he lifts a hand to pet through thick, sandy blonde locks. “Shh Gav it’s okay. Just shifting a bit.”

He gets a vague mumble in response and chuckles, presses a kiss to Gavin’s hair.

Michael lays there for a bit, seemingly content with cuddling Gavin. One hand rubbing soothingly along his spine and the other holding Gavin’s hand. Fingers laced together lovingly.

The soft patter or rain drags him out of his thoughts. Blinking over at the window, the dark grey skies of Los Santos greet him. His phone goes off a few minutes later, pinging with a new text.

A heavy sigh leaves the red head as he, reluctantly, lets go of his boi’s hand to snag his phone from the nightstand. A soft grunt escapes him at the harsh light of his phone screen, fumbling a bit in his haste to turn it down. Muttering a quiet curse as he unlocks it and opens the messaging app.

_ Message to Crew from Daddy-o (Geoff) _

_ “Don’t worry about the heist today, Jack’s making me reschedule because of the rain. Have fun and stay today.” _

A low snirk escapes Michael before he can stop himself, chest twitching with the sound and making Gavin stir. He presses a kiss to his head before returning to his phone, typing a message back.

_ “Aw, don’t act like you don’t love us! Gav and I’ll be fine today. Probably gonna stay in.” _

Tossing the phone away to nestle in the sheets, Michael shifts a bit to lay on his side. Gently guiding Gavin to relax into the new position. “Shhh Gav it’s okay, just shifting a bit.”

He gets a mumbled response as Gavin tucks himself into Michael’s chest. 

As soon as he’s settled his phone pings with a new message.

_ Message to Crew from Ray _

_ “You guys are only staying in to bone. Don’t be too noisy I’m trying to beat this game.” _

Michael smothers a laugh in Gavin’s hair, pulling the sleeping lad closer. 

_ “We aren’t going to bone jesus fuck Ray!” _

Gavin whines and snags the offending phone and discards it off the side of the bed before cuddling closer to Michael. “Michael you woke me up…” The complaint is more of a whine then actual words and muffled by his chest.

The usually fiery lad softens a bit and kisses the brits head softly. “Sorry boi. Wanna stay in today? Heist’s canceled because of the rain.” he’s quiet for a bit as Gavin mumbles an affirmative against his chest. “Maybe we can go out later and see that movie you’ve been going on about.”

Gavin perks up a bit and blinks sleepily up at Michael. “That’d be tippy toppers boi! But, for now I think I’d just like to snuggle with my best boi.”

A soft blush flares across Michael’s cheeks and he shifts to hide in the pillows. “Yeah, yeah whatever you want Gav.”

A soft giggle escapes Gavin as he shift to face the window before sliding back, effectively tucking himself into the curve of Michael’s body. A slow smile spreads over Michael’s face he cuddles up, curling a strong arm around Gavin’s middle and holding him close to his chest. Tucking his other arm beneath the other lads head gently.

They lay there for a while, silent except for the patter of rain and the sound of Los Santos slowly waking up. 

Gavin is, unsurprisingly, the one who breaks the silence. “The rain’s so lovely Michael.”

A soft hum comes from said lad, muffled by the back of Gavin’s shoulder and sounding heavy with sleep. 

Moving an arm to lay across the one Michael has across his mid section, Gavin laces their fingers together gently and returns to watching the rain outside. Deciding on letting Michael sleep a bit more. They could get up later, but for now this was nice. Perfect actually, if you were to ask Gavin. No one would though, no one else got to have this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos guys!


End file.
